


Hesitate No More

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's dad buys him a boy named Blaine as a gift, and he is so excited to have sex for the first time. (AU in which sexual slavery is common.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitate No More

The building was more nondescript than Kurt would have expected. It looked like a fairly typical family home, but much larger, big enough for many families to live in at once. It had a well-kept hedge all the way around the front yard, and the front door was a welcoming pale goldenrod color. It didn't have a sign declaring what kind of business actually went on there, but the hours were listed under the mailbox, and the text under that said "Come on in!"

Kurt and his dad let themselves in, and found themselves in a lobby area with doorways leading to many other rooms. There was a desk with no one sitting at it, so Kurt hesitantly hit the little bell. A loud female voice called "Be right with you!"

As they waited, Kurt nervously swung his shoulders left and right, with his hands in the pockets of his white leather jacket and his ears trained on the sounds of people moving about and talking in other parts of the building. It didn't sound like a business. It sounded casual, homey, like people lived there.

His dad put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and said "I want you to know, I'm not just doing this because you need it. I mean, I _do_ think you need it, you're at a certain age, you need something to distract you from... things you can't have..."

Kurt blushed and rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling. "Can we please not talk about Finn..."

"But listen, I'm also doing this because you're a good kid. You've been working hard, and I'm so proud of you. You deserve something special, something big, after all the crap you've been dealing with. I thought about getting you a car, but..." He shrugged.

Kurt looked at his dad standing there, looking so out of place in a business like this, in his baggy denim shirt and his baseball cap. Burt Hummel was not the kind of person that people think of when they think of owners. He wasn't rich, either through inheritance or his own success. But he was willing to make sacrifices for Kurt, and Kurt appreciated it so, so much. "Thanks, Dad."

Just then the woman whose voice they had heard before, a mature, thin woman with short blonde hair, strode into the room and shook Burt's hand tightly and confidently. "Afternoon. How are you? Never mind, I don't care. Shall we get right to it then? What is it that I can help you with today?"

Burt was noticeably unsettled, but said "We're looking for a... companion, for my son..." He gestured toward Kurt.

The woman nodded and looked Kurt over appraisingly. "From the looks of your truly abundant hair gel and the frankly disturbing tightness of your pants, I'm guessing you're not a breast man, am I right?"

Kurt's jaw dropped open. He looked at his dad, then back at her. "I..."

"That's what I thought. Come on, Legolas. I'll introduce you to the boys."

\--

"Take off your clothes, Sweater Vest. You have customers."

Kurt and his dad were led briskly into another sparse bedroom, similar to the ones they'd already seen, and the boy inside was indeed wearing a sweater vest. He stripped it off, smiling warmly at Kurt, and pulled the knot loose on his bow tie. Kurt was embarrassed and stepped back to shield himself a bit behind his dad, so the boy extended his hand to Burt. "I'm Blaine." He really did have a charming smile.

"Burt."

Blaine undid his shirt buttons efficiently, and as he did Kurt's eyes were drawn to his strong hands, his nimble fingers, and then back up to the look of concentration on his handsome face. He had dark features, curly hair, a strong jaw... His eyes looked so kind and his lips looked so soft. When the last button was undone, Blaine smiled again at Burt, then at Kurt, and dropped his shirt off his shoulders, revealing muscles in his arms and his abdomen that Kurt suddenly desperately wanted to lick.

Apparently Burt had noticed his physique as well, because he said "You like sports, Blaine?"

"I do, actually." Blaine started undoing his pants. "As a spectator, I love college football."

"Not Duke I hope."

"No sir."

"Then we'll get along just fine."

Blaine chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed to remove his pants and socks. "As far as actually competing, I used to fence. It was a real challenge, very strenuous. I'm hoping to find something to replace it. Maybe dance. Maybe just running."

"Gotta keep in shape."

"Exactly." Blaine stood up, wearing only his underwear, and paused with his hands at the waistband, waiting for approval. Burt looked at their tour guide, confused, and she nodded at Blaine to continue. He pulled his underwear down, and wow, Kurt had seen more penis today than he'd ever seen in his entire life. He wanted to touch it.

Blaine picked up all his clothes off the floor, brought them over to a chair in the corner, and bent over to put them down. Kurt was pretty sure he was bending over just to show off his ass, and concluded that that was a very, very smart decision on Blaine's part. It was pretty spectacular.

The woman snapped her fingers. "Get on the bed. Lie on your back." She went to the dresser, opened one of the drawers, and pulled out a pair of latex gloves.

Blaine laid down with his legs slightly apart. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tight.

The woman pulled the gloves on, interlocking her fingers to push the material into place, then wrapped her hand around Blaine's flaccid cock. Blaine made a small sound of surprise in his throat and clenched his fist, but didn't open his eyes. She squeezed and fondled him, stroking him to hardness, as she started to explain Blaine's background and health details. No history of physical abuse, no chronic illnesses or allergies, no irritating habits (apart from singing the occasional show tune).

She paused when she realized Blaine had covered his face with both hands. "Hey. None of that. Let the nice men see your pretty face."

He did as he was told and laid his arms at his sides, staring at the ceiling and blushing adorably as she continued to stroke him for a few moments more.

"Well, this is basically the maximum size." She squeezed his cock at the base and held it straight up to show it off. "Not bad, wouldn't you say? Not bad at all." 

Next she had him turn over onto his hands and knees. He lowered his head and the lines of his back and shoulders tensed as he turned a brighter red down his neck and chest.

She spread his ass cheeks to reveal his hole, saying "As you can see, he's still tight and completely undamaged. He hasn't been abused in any way, or rented out to anyone. His virgin ass is all yours."

He whimpered and gasped throughout the entire process, jerking forward when she spread his hole a bit with her thumbs.

"That's not to say he doesn't know what he's doing, of course. He's had the same top of the line training as all my boys and girls. He's going to be an expert cocksucker just as soon as he gets his chance, don't you worry."

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off Blaine's body. The way his ass clenched in embarrassment, the way his hips jerked, the way his lips were parted and full and red as he breathed and sighed... Kurt was awestruck. He had never been so turned on in his life. He adjusted his pants to accommodate his hard on.

The woman slapped Blaine's ass jauntily and started peeling her gloves off. "Ok, I think we've seen enough. Get dressed, Prudence. It's time for me and Daddy Warbucks to talk numbers."

She led the way out of room, saying: "We can talk in my office. No need to join us, Rainbow Brite. You take your time making a decision." She ushered Burt out with her arm extended. "Right this way."

Kurt turned back on his way out of the room and met Blaine's eyes. Blaine was still beet red, and his cock was still brazenly hard and bobbing as he made his way off the bed, but he smiled his winning smile and winked flirtatiously, like he was still confident and in control. And suddenly Kurt found that _he_ was the one who was blushing as he grinned and left the room.

\--

In the hallway, Kurt was eyed up by a tall, smirky, polo-shirted boy, who stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, _hello_.” He held out his hand for Kurt to shake. “Sebastian Smythe.”

“Kurt.”

“Are you for sale? You weren’t part of the tour.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows at that. “No, I’m... shopping.”

“Oh, was that - ?” Sebastian looked back down the hallway to where Burt had just disappeared into an office. “That wasn’t your father was it?”

“...Yes, why?”

“Well, I’m just surprised. That someone like him can afford to be here. On blue collar wages?” Sebastian had a mild, amiable expression on his face, as if he was only being helpful. “It’s not going to be easy, taking care of another person the rest of your life.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “Uh huh?”

“I’m just saying. Quality boys like the one I have my eye on need more than bread and water. They need to be _pampered_.”

“Oh really. And which one do you have your eye on?”

“Blaine. That guy is sex on a stick. He even comes from money, I can tell. As soon as my father comes back from choosing a new girl - his _third_ , I might add - he's buying me whoever I want, and I'm going home with Blaine.”

Kurt leveled Sebastian with his best Death Glare. “I see.”

“I wish you good luck, but don’t kid yourself.” Sebastian walked away toward the lobby, waving cheerily, cautioning Kurt in a sing-song voice. “It's not like getting a puppy you know. You can't just take them to the pound when they get inconvenient.”

Kurt fumed and glared at Sebastian’s back until he was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of music. It was something poppy, with a dance beat, muffled by Blaine’s almost-closed door. He walked over and peeked hesitantly inside.

Blaine was fully clothed again (Kurt appreciated the unique stylishness of his old-fashioned outfit) and he was dancing - well, flailing - to the music. He had such carefree exuberance, and Kurt kind of wanted to capture him on film to watch his adorable awkwardness over and over as an emergency pick-me-up.

Kurt noticed his dad coming back down the hall, and stepped away from Blaine’s door.

“So? Have you picked one?” Burt smiled.

Kurt glanced at the unlatched doorway through which bouncy girl pop could still be heard. “Blaine.”

“Are you sure? He’s on the higher end. You might have to give up some of your wardrobe allowance for a while.”

Kurt nodded. “I’m sure. He’s the one I want.”

\--

When Blaine was told that Burt wanted to buy him, he laughed with such relief and joy that Kurt almost hugged him. He bounced around delightedly as he packed all his possessions into a duffel bag. Then he went to say goodbye to one of the other boys, who congratulated him with a warm hug.

“Now you’re set for life! You never have to worry about anything ever again.”

“Good luck,” Blaine told him. “I know someone will choose you soon.”

On the car ride home, he watched intently out the window, as if he was trying to learn the layout of the neighbourhood. When they arrived at the house, he looked around curiously. He seemed a little apprehensive, but mostly excited, and was so engrossed in checking out the knickknacks and photos in the living room that he didn’t notice Kurt heading toward the basement stairs, beckoning with his eyes.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Burt teased.

“Hm?” Blaine lowered his hand from the photo he’d been inspecting of a much younger Burt and a smiling little boy.

“Don’t you think your new master might be a little anxious to get started?”

“Oh!” Blaine immediately and awkwardly started to drop to one knee - “Of course,” - then the other.

“No -”

He drew his eyes down Burt’s bulky body and back up again, looking coyly up at him with wide eyes. “What would you like me to do?”

“That’s not what I -” Burt laughed, embarrassed, and took his cap off to rub his bald head. “Get up. Get off the floor.”

“What - ?” Blaine stood up and clasped his hands together nervously.

“Just -” Burt walked away toward the kitchen, shaking his head. “Just, go with Kurt.” He laughed again. “Christ.”

Blaine looked over at Kurt to see him silently tittering with his hand over his mouth. “Come on,” Kurt giggled. Kurt led Blaine into the stairway and closed the door behind them. “My dad? _Really?_ ” Kurt scoffed.

“I didn’t know!”

“You really thought _he_ was your master?”

Blaine chuckled, red-faced, and breathed a shaky sigh of relief. “No offense to your father, but wow, I am _so_ glad it’s actually you.”

Kurt grinned at that, and turned his head in a preening, flattered gesture. He bit his lower lip, flicked his eyes down Blaine’s body, and said “So am I.” He continued down the stairs to his bedroom, and this time, Blaine followed.

\--

When they got downstairs, Kurt hung up his jacket. Blaine sat on the edge of Kurt’s double bed and started untying his shoes, but Kurt was too impatient to wait and pounced on him before he finished. He pushed him down onto his back. He took a moment to sit up and check Blaine’s face for any anxiety, but Blaine only smirked at him endearingly and palmed over his own crotch through his pants.

So he pulled Blaine’s shirt up, bunching it up along with his sweater vest to run his hands over Blaine’s abdomen and chest. “ _Oh_...” he sighed. “I can’t believe I finally get to do this...” He dropped his hands down onto the bed, buried his face in Blaine’s neck, inhaled a long, satisfied breath, and parted his lips to lick the smooth, hot skin.

Kurt pushed Blaine’s knees apart and slotted himself between them, pressing his pelvis down against Blaine’s. The moment their bodies connected, pleasure flooded through Kurt’s body and he moaned out loud. He snapped his hips down again, and it felt like electricity running straight through his cock, zapping and tingling and buzzing. It was too much and not enough at once. He ground down again and again, humping against Blaine through their clothes. “Oh, oh, yes...”

Blaine laid back with his legs still hanging off the bed, and ran his hands soothingly over Kurt’s back and through his hair. He kissed Kurt’s neck, ear, cheek, wherever he could reach. “Keep going,” he said. “Don’t hold back.”

Kurt brought one hand up to cup Blaine’s cheek, and ran his fingers over the stubble with barely-aware fascination. Then he drew his hand down Blaine’s side, over the firm muscles of his stomach, to his hip, then down, fitting his hand between Blaine and the bed to grip his ass. He squeezed and kneaded it roughly. “Oh god you’re so gorgeous, you’re so handsome -” He panted wetly against Blaine’s neck, still bucking his hips frantically and shaking the bed frame. 

He slammed down hard against Blaine’s body and stiffened all over, whining out a long, keening breath as he came. He whole body stayed taut and arcing for a moment. Then he thrust down a few more times, grunting into Blaine’s ear.

“Ohhh my god...” He collapsed on top of Blaine, panting and still grinding his hips down weakly. His whole body seemed looser, easier. His face broke into a wide, uncontrollable grin. Before he knew what was happening he had dissolved into giggles.

He slid his hand out from under Blaine, and drew himself up so he could look down at their bodies. He saw that there was a wet spot on the front of his pants, and that only made him laugh harder.

He rolled off of Blaine onto his back and covered his face with his hands, shaking deliriously. “Hoooooly crap. I get to do that _every day_.” 

He uncovered one eye and turned his head to look at Blaine, and saw him biting his lip, trying not to chuckle. “You’re adorable.”

Kurt cackled loudly. “I do try.”

\--

Afterward Kurt changed into clean pants and had Blaine strip naked. They laid in bed together for a long time, just relaxing as Kurt played with Blaine’s body. He touched the sensitive places on his sides to make him laugh, tugged his hair to hear him groan, and reprimanded him for the length of his toenails, threatening him with pedicures.

Soon though, he became fixated on Blaine’s penis. It was still sort of hard, and a little wet at the end. He squeezed it tight, thrilled at the power he felt when it got a little bit stiffer. Blaine just watched him bemusedly, lying back with his hands behind his head.

Kurt sat up cross-legged and stroked it for a while, gasping every time it twitched in his hand. When it seemed to be as hard as it would get, he bent down toward it, and stuck his tongue out to taste. He smacked his lips and swiped his tongue around his mouth contemplatively. He took another lick.

Then he brought his attention to Blaine’s balls. He leaned down and watched them as the skin shifted around with some temperature change or something. He held them in his hand and squished them lightly. He lifted them up to look underneath. There was a weird seam in the skin there, as if Blaine’s body had been put together and sewn shut. Kurt imagined his body was like that too, but he had never seen that part of himself from close up. He had never seen that part of _anyone_ from close up.

He pushed Blaine’s legs further apart to look at his asshole. Blaine moved stiffly and blushed, but didn’t complain. He just closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the same way he had when he was being put on display by that saleswoman. He was such a good boy, pushing himself to obey Kurt even when it was difficult. Kurt smiled to himself. He was so lucky.

Kurt spread Blaine’s ass cheeks with his hands and got a bit turned on again from the sight of Blaine’s hole. He wanted to stick things in it. Maybe his fingers. Maybe a candlestick or something. He was shocked at his own filthiness, but the idea of seeing that puckered hole being penetrated and stretched was kind of making his heart race. It was a good feeling.

He didn’t want to touch the hole with his fingers yet, because it seemed like a dirty thing to do and he still had to cook dinner later, so he released Blaine and let him close his legs. Blaine visibly relaxed and sighed deeply. He took a shaky breath and opened his eyes.

Kurt laid down alongside Blaine and snuggled up to him. He stroked Blaine’s body idly and nibbled on his earlobe. It made Blaine smile, which made Kurt smile in turn. “You’re a fun toy,” Kurt said.

“Thanks.”

“Did you really do fencing?”

Blaine laughed. “Random. But yes.”

“You have nice clothes.”

“Thank you.”

“And you seem to be educated.”

Blaine blinked in confusion. “Where are you going with this?”

“Well I just don’t understand why your parents sold you. It doesn’t really seem like they would have needed the money -”

“ _I don’t want to talk about my parents,_ ” Blaine snapped. He immediately softened and stammered: “I, I mean, I’m sorry. If - It’s up to you if you want to order me to talk about it. Are you ordering me to talk about it?”

Kurt petted Blaine’s hair. He softly said: “Was it because you’re gay?”

“Just one of my many crimes. But it’s a big one.”

“Crimes?”

“Oh, no, I don’t mean - I didn’t break the law or anything. I just meant... I’m kind of a disappointment.”

Kurt let that sink in for a moment. Then he leered teasingly. “Not from where I’m sitting.”

That made Blaine chuckle. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Right.”

“No really, you’re hot.”

“Yeah, but you _have_ to say that.”

“You don’t believe me?”

Kurt shrugged.

Blaine frowned pensively. “No one’s ever told you how much you’re worth before. No one’s ever put a value on you based on how you look.”

“Is that why you don’t have trouble believing _you’re_ hot?”

“I don’t know. But I do know that if you were for sale, you would be so expensive that only the wealthiest, most privileged snobs would be able to afford you.”

Kurt grinned and preened. “Well I guess it’s a good thing I’m not for sale then, isn’t it?”

“I guess it is.”

\--

Eventually Kurt got hungry and they had to take a break. He went upstairs to make dinner, and ate with his dad. When he brought the leftovers downstairs, Blaine was sitting naked on the floor, happily looking through Kurt’s CD collection. Blaine looked up and grinned. “You have good taste.”

Kurt put the plate on the floor and watched him eat for a while, revelling in the novelty of having a naked man in his bedroom. He wondered if it would be the same if their roles were reversed. If Blaine was his master, would he enjoy watching Kurt do mundane things? But of course that would never happen, because his dad would never sell him. No matter how difficult a kid he was, or how hard it was to pay the mortgage, he knew his dad would never give up on him.

Well, he supposed it could happen for other reasons. For instance if he committed a crime and had to use his body to pay for it. What crime would he commit though? Maybe murdering that Sebastian guy, but other than that...

“I still don’t get it,” he said.

“Mm?” Blaine turned to look at him.

“So, you came out to your parents, and then they sold you? Just like that? How does that even work?”

Blaine lowered his eyes and chewed his food. He swallowed, but still didn’t say anything.

“Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

Blaine tilted his head and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“Lying is unacceptable, Blaine.”

“I didn’t lie! Everything I said was true. I just... left some things out.”

Kurt chewed his lip and watched Blaine struggle with his emotions for a moment. Then he stood up. “Finish your dinner.” 

He went back upstairs to retrieve Blaine’s luggage, then set about making space in his closet. He had enough off season items he could pack up (not to mention the ones that made him say “ _What_ was I _thinking_?”) so he had a good little space cleared by the time he stopped to check on Blaine.

Blaine had finished eating and had pushed his plate aside. He was lying on his back, knees up, eyes closed, and was stroking himself slowly and purposefully. His cock was so hard, and the muscles in his arm were so tight. His chest expanded on every inhale, and his toes curled into the carpet. He was gorgeous.

“Why are you doing that?” Kurt asked.

Blaine opened his eyes, startled, and jerked his hand away from his cock, which flopped distractingly onto his stomach. “I’m doing it for you. I thought you might want to play with it some more.” He looked imploringly up at Kurt with big, round eyes. “You seemed to enjoy it earlier.”

“How thoughtful.” Kurt grinned. “But you have to take your plate upstairs first.”

Blaine stood up quickly and looked around for his clothes. He started across the room toward his pants. “I’ll be as quick as I can.”

“Leave those,” Kurt said. “You’ll be faster if you go as you are.”

“Oh, I...” Blaine swallowed. “Um. I can do that.” He picked up his plate, went to the bottom of the stairs, and turned to look at Kurt. He spun in a circle. “Yeah. Ok.” He started up the stairs.

\--

Blaine came barreling back down the basement stairs only moments later, red-faced, still hard, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Ok, I did it.”

Kurt laughed. “Did my dad see you?”

“I don’t know.” Blaine sat on the bed and scrubbed his hands over his face. “I didn’t even look around. I was too embarrassed. It’s like I had blinders on.”

Kurt sat next to him, grinning, and put his hand on Blaine’s back. “I love the way you blush.”

“Oh, good. So I’m in for a lot more of that then. Swell.”

“Sarcasm is unbecoming of a gentleman, Blaine.” Kurt tried to frown as he scolded him, but he was too amused and too horny to pull it off.

“Sorry.” Blaine dropped his hands down to his lap and looked over at Kurt. Some of the tension left him at the sight of Kurt’s hungry expression. “What do you want me to do?”

Kurt stood up and raised his chin. “Undress me.”

Blaine looked up at Kurt and nodded. He got up to stand in front of him, and tentatively reached out to touch Kurt’s shirt. He smoothed his hands over the material, making Kurt shiver at the feel of his gentle fingertips, then touched one of the buttons. The top one, right at Kurt’s neck. He met Kurt’s gaze and waited for permission, a quick nod, before he started.

Kurt had trouble standing still and breathing evenly. It was like the buttons were a count down, and the further Blaine got down his torso, the more worked up Kurt felt. Another man’s hands were on his chest. It was exhilarating. 

He watched Blaine’s face, which seemed much more relaxed and calm now that Blaine was focused on undoing the buttons and exposing Kurt’s skin. When they were all undone, Blaine gently pushed the shirt off Kurt’s shoulders and guided it down his arms. He placed it reverently on the bed.

Kurt watched Blaine kneel down on the floor and start on the pants. Just the sight of his naked legs - the knees bent, the muscles tight, and the way he lowered himself down so eagerly - sent a surge of power and adrenaline through Kurt’s body. As the zipper was lowered, his cock twitched inside his underwear and bumped itself against Blaine’s careful hands. He held his breath and pretended nothing had happened. 

Blaine put his hands at Kurt’s waist, stroking his thumbs across the skin as he waited once again.

“Go ahead.”

Kurt watched as his pants and underwear were pulled down at once. When they were at mid-thigh, he realized he had never been naked in front of a guy before. Not in the locker room, where he usually showered and changed quickly behind a curtain, and certainly not in any sexual context. He watched Blaine’s eyes dart up to his cock distractedly. It twitched again of its own accord.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt’s hips and guided him to sit on the bed. He pulled Kurt’s clothes the rest of the way off, then moved them to the laundry basket along with the shirt. Then he came back and squatted on the floor at Kurt’s feet. His gaze traveled over Kurt’s body, lingering on his hairless chest, his narrow waist, his uncontrollable erection. Kurt crossed his arms and turned his head to stare at the wall.

“Hey, no.” Blaine got up and straddled Kurt’s lap, his knees bracketing Kurt’s thighs on the bed. He took Kurt’s arms in his hands and forcibly pulled them apart. “You’re gorgeous.”

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. “We’ve been over this. You _have_ to say that.”

“No I don’t.” Blaine stroked his hands up and down Kurt’s upper arms. “You never ordered me to compliment you. In fact you said lying was unacceptable. I’m following your rules when I tell you how attractive you are.”

Kurt sucked his lower lip into his mouth and half-smiled. “Uh...”

“You still don’t believe me, do you?”

“It’s not that.” Kurt laughed out loud and shook his head. “Your butt is touching my legs.” He giggled.

Blaine grinned and wiggled his hips. “Oh, you like that do you?”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Blaine!” He shoved Blaine’s chest. “Oh my god. I’m never going to get used to this.”

“Well what about this?” Blaine laughed and rocked forward to bump his cock against Kurt’s. He wrapped his fist around both of them and stroked them together.

Kurt gasped and stiffened all over. “Ohhh my god.” He flailed his arms, overwhelmed, then gripped Blaine’s shoulders with his hands. “ _Blaine_. Oh my god.”

“You want me to keep going?”

“ _No._ No. I had all these plans. I wanted -” His breath hitched.

Blaine let go and touched his fingers to Kurt’s cheek. “Ok. It’s ok. Do what you want with me.”

Kurt closed his eyes and breathed deeply, still clutching Blaine’s shoulders tightly. “It’s my first time. I wanted to be able to look at you...”

“You can look at me. I don’t mind.”

“No, I meant...” Kurt opened his eyes and immediately lowered them. “Can you lie down? On your front? I meant I wanted to look at you from behind.”

Blaine nodded and crawled past Kurt to lie down on his stomach. He shifted around, and reached underneath himself to bring his erection up flat against his body.

Kurt pushed Blaine’s legs apart and knelt between them, and smoothed his hands over Blaine’s ass, up his back, caressing the muscles and feeling the skin. He tickled down Blaine’s thighs and the sensitive places in between. He gripped both Blaine’s buttocks in his hands, kneading them and pulling them apart. He could see _everything_.

Blaine rocked himself against the bed and grunted. He was blushing again. His head was turned to the side and Kurt could see that his eyes were shut tight and his nose was crinkled. The muscles in his ass clenched and flexed in Kurt’s hands, and the feeling of it only made everything hotter.

Kurt clambered up on top of Blaine and pressed his chest to Blaine’s back. His knees were on the bed between Blaine’s legs and his hands were everywhere, on the bed, on Blaine’s arms and shoulders, in Blaine’s hair... 

All that skin against his own felt hot, sweaty, oversensitive. It was like an itch finally being scratched. He moaned out loud and couldn’t stop his body from bucking and jerking against Blaine’s. He had never been so close to anyone before.

He squirmed around and his cock found its way between Blaine’s ass cheeks. It was being squeezed and pressed on all sides as Kurt jerked and thrashed. He bucked his hips desperately and buried his face in Blaine’s hair, moaning and gasping uncontrollably. “Oh god Blaine, oh please -”

The head of his cock was forced just inside Blaine’s hole on a hard downward thrust and Blaine arced up and yelped loudly, pulling forward and trying to get away. But for that one moment when he was inside, Kurt was flooded with such excruciating pleasure. He needed to feel it again, and he needed it _now_.

He used his hands to pull Blaine’s ass cheeks apart and thrust forward, pushing his cock against the outside of Blaine’s hole, pushing, pushing...

“Kurt, _wait_ -”

Kurt stopped trying to get _in_ but he didn’t move away.

“Do you want me to show you how to do it without hurting me?”

Kurt sat up and took his hands off Blaine’s ass. “What?”

Blaine opened his eyes and twisted his body to look at Kurt. “I mean, I belong to you; you can do what you want with me, obviously. It’s up to you if you want it to hurt. But I just thought -”

“I don’t want it to hurt.”

“Oh thank god,” Blaine breathed on an exhale. “That’s. That’s good. It’ll be good practice, for your future relationships.”

Kurt grinned. “And you have no other motivation than that. Making my future relationships better.”

“Of course,” Blaine winked.

Kurt chuckled and got off of Blaine. “Show me what to do.”

Blaine scrambled to get a bottle of lube out of his duffel bag and get back onto the bed, on his back this time. He took Kurt’s hand and coated his fingers with the lube, then manually extended Kurt’s index finger and curled the other fingers against his palm. “Just one finger at first. Don’t be afraid to add more lube if it stops being slippery.”

He spread his legs and guided Kurt’s hand to his asshole, took a deep breath, and pulled slowly and steadily until Kurt’s finger was all the way inside. “In and out. Just... go slow.”

He pushed Kurt’s hand away and flipped over onto his stomach once again with his legs spread. “Ok, just like before.” He shut his eyes tight as Kurt reentered him and continued thrusting.

Kurt obsessively watched his finger disappear inside Blaine and reappear again, and was feverishly excited to replace it with his dick. Blaine’s hole was so hot and velvety soft inside. It’s like his finger was being enveloped in a wondrous cavern designed just for feeling pleasant, and the tight ring at the entrance squeezed around his knuckle in a way that was strangely addictive. But it didn’t seem to be getting any looser.

“Oh god, I’m so nervous,” Blaine laughed awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I’m having a little trouble... relaxing.”

“Will that make it worse for me?” Kurt asked, as he continued the steady in-and-out with his finger.

Blaine kept his face down, half-buried in the pillow. “If anything, it’ll probably make it _better_ for you. Tighter.”

Kurt tilted his head, confused. “So... what’s the problem?”

“Just that it’ll probably hurt me. If you’re too impatient to wait, I understand...”

“No, I want to do it properly. The way you’re supposed to. I just...”

“What?”

“Well, does it take this long every time? I mean. Don’t people have quickies sometimes?”

Blaine laughed, which made his muscles contract even tighter around Kurt’s finger. “Well, sometimes quickies are just oral sex and mutual masturbation.”

“Oh.” Kurt frowned, disappointed.

“Not always though. Sometimes this process goes faster.” Blaine squirmed around, tilting his hips up, trying to find a comfortable angle. “If both people are already intimate with each other, and if they’re experienced at it.” He huffed out a stuttering sigh, then took a long, slow breath in and out. “And I’m sure it goes a lot faster if the person really wants it. The person on the receiving end.”

Kurt nodded. “That makes sense. Maybe...” He smoothed his free hand contemplatively over Blaine’s hip. “Do you think maybe we should try to turn you on?”

“I... I don’t know.”

“Tell me what you think about when you’re alone.”

Blaine squirmed and buried his blushing face in the pillow. “Kurt, this is really embarrassing.” 

“Don’t be embarrassed. Tell me what you think about when you -” Kurt blushed, ”touch yourself.” He kept thrusting his finger smoothly in and out of Blaine.

“I don’t really think you want to know that.”

“Of course I do. What’s the last thing that goes through your mind right before you... um. Right before you finish?”

Blaine turned his head to the side, revealing his nervous expression. “But it’s not appropriate. For a person in my position.”

“I don’t care. I’m giving you an order.”

“Ok. It’s.” Blaine took a deep breath. “I think about... being in control.” He rocked his hips down against the bed.

“Go on.”

“Being the one to initiate things.” His breath quickened.

“You want to come to me and tell me when it’s time to be intimate? Just whenever you feel like it?” Kurt added another finger and slid them both in.

Blaine breathed, “Yes.”

“Whether I want to or not?”

“Oh... yes.” Blaine jerked his hips faster, pushing himself back on Kurt’s fingers. “I want to be on top. I want to fuck somebody, feel what it’s like to be inside them.” 

“What if I didn’t want you inside me? Would you force me?”

“Ohhh god.” Blaine squeezed his eyes tight.

“Would you hold me down by my wrists?” Kurt added another finger and spread them apart, twisting them inside of Blaine.

“Kurt, Kurt...” Blaine snapped his hips down desperately. “ _Yes_...”

Kurt kept his fingers moving inside Blaine and brought his other hand up to grip Blaine’s wrist and pin it down to the bed, squeezing painfully. “Like this?”

“Oh god -”

“Is this what you would do to me?”

“Oh, ungh -” Blaine twisted and writhed under Kurt, jerking his hips down and straining his arm against Kurt’s hold. “Oh fuck, I want to, I want to...”

Kurt pulled his fingers out of Blaine and watched him tilt his ass up greedily. He laid down on top of Blaine and grabbed both his wrists, heedless of the filthy slipperiness still coating his fingers. He forced Blaine’s hands up the bed and humped against him eagerly as Blaine thrashed around, restrained and helpless. “Would you pin me down and make me take it? Is this how you would do it?”

“Yes, like this, don’t stop...” Blaine was almost crying in frustration, bucking and rutting under Kurt, desperate for relief.

Kurt released Blaine’s wrists and took his own cock in one hand, spreading Blaine’s ass cheeks with the other. “Keep your arms up. Don’t move them.” He pressed his cock against Blaine’s hole, trembling with excitement. “Is that what you would say to me? Would you give me orders?”

“Keep talking, keep talking...” Blaine’s eyes were shut tight as he rocked his hips.

Kurt jerked forward and pushed his cock abruptly into Blaine’s slick hole. It was so tight around him, so good, he almost came right then. He threw his head back and moaned out loud, forcing his way inside.

Blaine groaned and tensed all over. “Please Kurt, please...”

“No, _you_ talk,” Kurt breathed. “Tell me what you would say to me.” He dropped his body down onto Blaine’s and his hips stuttered up and down, trying to work his cock deeper inside, thrusting mindlessly.

“Take it Kurt. Take my cock,” Blaine moaned. Some of the tension left him as he spoke. “Feels so good inside you...”

“Ohhh...” It was suddenly easier to get inside, and Kurt thrust into Blaine with abandon.

“I would fuck you hard, just like this.” Blaine crossed his arms at the wrist and grabbed onto the headboard. “I would tie your wrists together, make you helpless -”

Kurt’s motions got jerky and erratic. He bucked against Blaine hard enough to shake the bed, and their skin slapped together loudly. “Oh, fuck me Blaine...”

Blaine cried out and arced his body, shaking and grinding down as he came all over the sheets. The way he clamped down and his hole tightened around Kurt was mind blowing, phenomenal, devine. 

Kurt was delirious with ecstasy. He jerked and fucked into Blaine as his eyes rolled back and he wailed with pleasure, loud and high pitched. 

Blaine groaned and rocked his hips, gasping and twitching as Kurt’s orgasm went on forever.

Kurt panted against the back of Blaine’s neck and pumped slowly in and out as he tingled all over and started to soften. Eventually he started to catch his breath. “Wow. I loved everything about that.”

Blaine tensed his muscles to feel Kurt’s cock push out a bit. “Even the um... dirty talk?”

Kurt smirked. “I liked the way it made your hips move. You can say whatever you want, I don’t think it’ll even phase me.” He raised his torso up, balanced on one arm, and reached the other down between them to touch the place where Blaine’s hole was still stretched around him.

“So... I could call you a, um... dirty slut? If I wanted?”

Kurt laughed out loud. “I’m pretty sure I don’t fit any definition of that, since this is my first time doing _any_ thing, but knock yourself out.” He pulled out and pushed his fingers into Blaine, playing with the wet come and making it seep out.

“Oh, that’s -” Blaine turned his face down into the pillow and wriggled. “Weird.”

“By which you mean fantastic.” Kurt grinned and wiped his fingers off on Blaine’s hip, then flopped down onto the bed. He threw one arm and one leg over Blaine and pulled him close.

“Thanks for putting up with me.” Blaine smiled and snuggled up to Kurt. “Just so you know, I would never really force you, or tie you up or anything.”

Kurt laughed. “That’s good, because then I’d have to disown you.”

Blaine gasped. He blinked quickly and bit his lip. He swallowed hard and flared his nostrils, and his eyes were shiny.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I don’t know. I’m probably just full of endorphins. You know, from the sex.” Blaine shrugged and sniffled.

“Oh, Blaine.” Kurt rubbed Blaine’s back and leaned in so their faces were close together. “I’m not really going to disown you.”

“I know. It’s not a big deal.”

“I mean it. I’m not disowning you. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“But what if I _do_? What if I do something wrong and don’t even know it? What if I do lots of little things that gradually add up until you’re sick of me?”

“Blaine, your parents did not get sick of you. They’re your _parents_. And anyway, that wouldn’t be a reason to sell you.”

Blaine nodded and his face crumpled as a tear squeezed its way out and over the bridge of his nose to his other eye.

“You’re mine now. At this point, the only thing you could do that would make me unable to live with you would be to make it _unsafe_ for me to live with you. If you’re not violent, if you don’t hurt me or threaten me or kill the kitten I’m getting when I move out, then you will always have a home with me. If one day I’m poor and I have to choose between feeding you or the kitten, then that kitten is going hungry.”

Blaine laughed and sobbed.

“Humans eat first. Got it?”

Blaine nodded and sniffed. He scrunched up his face in a shaky smile.

“Good. Now tell me what happened with your parents. That’s an order.”

Blaine nodded and ducked down to press his face against Kurt’s chest. He shook a few times, then took a deep breath. “My father once rented a girl, just for a weekend, and... I don’t know what he was doing exactly, but there was some kind of accident.”

Kurt stroked Blaine’s back and head as he talked, and kissed the top of his head.

“I never found out what happened, specifically, but she was badly hurt, like, so badly that she couldn’t work anymore. She was very valuable, and my dad was sued for a lot of money. And... I was one of the most valuable things he had.”

“Oh! So he sent you as payment.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh Blaine. So you were wrong.” Kurt smiled, relieved. “You said it was because you were a disappointment, but that’s not it at all.”

“But maybe if I had been less of a disappointment he would have tried harder to come up with the money. Maybe if I wasn’t gay, or if I was less obvious about it. Or if I studied harder, or was more pleasant, or less messy, or made more of an effort to get along with my dad, or if I didn’t put up so much of a fuss about studying music as opposed to something profitable...”

“Blaine, it’s not your fault. Nothing you did made this happen.”

“But what if I was a better son -”

“No, what if _he_ was a better _father_.” Kurt gripped Blaine’s shoulder and shook him with the force of his words. “It’s not your responsibility to earn your right to have a home. But it was your dad’s responsibility to provide one for you, and he failed. _He’s_ the disappointment, not you.”

Blaine leaned into Kurt’s chest and cried for a long time.

\--

Going to sleep together was pretty amazing. They snuggled close sometimes, and other times Kurt got too warm and pushed Blaine away. And Kurt got to decide it all, whether to touch or be touched or not, because he was the master. 

He woke up in the night hard and dripping from all the closeness and skin, and the way Blaine’s lips felt in his dreams. He pulled him close and rutted against him a little, but fell asleep before things got intense. And it was ok, because they had all the time in the world for that.

In the morning, Kurt was excited to start the day. He showered and ate quickly, and after he brought the leftovers of his breakfast downstairs for Blaine, he talked animatedly about his plans.

“We’re going out for coffee so I can show you off, and we’re going to hold hands everywhere we go. Right in front of people. Maybe we’ll even _kiss_.”

Blaine laughed at Kurt’s enthusiasm and tucked his naked knee up under his chin as he chewed.

“If I had more money, I’d take you to the mall too, but you were kind of expensive, so... Well, we can still go window shopping. I haven’t decided yet.”

Later, when they were walking down the street, they ran into Rachel, and she shrieked excitedly and grabbed Kurt by his shoulders. “Kurt! Is this him? Is this the new boy you said you were getting?”

Kurt practically glowed with pride and nudged his shoulder against Blaine. “Yes. My dad got him for me yesterday.”

“I’m so happy for you! Wow, he’s such a cutie pie!” She looked Blaine over, smiling and bouncing. “Is he good?”

Kurt gasped and ducked his head. “He’s. Um. Yes. He’s... Yes. Very good.”

Rachel giggled. “I’m going to hug you now.” She wrapped Kurt in her arms quickly before backing off again. “Congratulations Kurt. I have to go, but I’ll make sure to let everyone at school tomorrow know what a great choice you made. I fully approve.”

Kurt laughed. “Thanks Rachel.”

“Bye! Have fu-un!”

When they got to the coffee shop, Kurt asked Blaine what he wanted and ordered for both of them. He made a big show of keeping one hand on Blaine at all times, on his shoulder, back, or arm, whenever their hands weren’t linked. Blaine smiled sincerely and kept silent except to thank the woman who served them. She looked him up and down and said “God, I wish I had a boy like this one. Cute as hell, and with _manners_ too?” She whistled. Kurt couldn’t stop smiling.

After they were seated and happily drinking their coffees, they were approached at their table by that tall, smirky guy from the store, Sebastian. He looked Blaine over appraisingly, then raised an eyebrow at Kurt. “So it _was_ you.”

“What was me?” Kurt asked.

“You were the one who bought Blaine, right after I told you _I_ wanted him. That wasn’t very nice.”

“Well, I didn’t like your attitude. And besides, you were right. He was the best one there.” Kurt sipped his coffee boredly. “Maybe what you lack in personality, you make up for in taste.”

Sebastian scoffed. He pulled out a chair and sat down, leaning his elbows on the table. “So? What do you want for him?”

“Are you kidding me right now?” Kurt gaped at Sebastian in disbelief. He looked over at Blaine and saw him staring wide-eyed into his coffee, swallowing hard and slowly turning red.

“I can offer more than you paid for him,” Sebastian proposed.

“That would be great except _he’s not for sale_.”

Sebastian tapped his chin with his fingers. “Just a night then. How much do you want for tonight?”

“I just got him! That would be like lending out a shiny new toy the day after Christmas.”

“I’ll have him back as good as new by the time you get home from school tomorrow.”

Kurt shook his head. “Unacceptable. I’m not letting him out of my sight right now, especially not with a stranger.”

Sebastian smirked. “Afraid he’ll fall in love with my jacuzzi and my mini bar and my sweet, sweet ass and he’ll never want to come home again?”

“I’m _more_ afraid you’re secretly a sadistic monster and he’ll come back with limbs missing.”

Sebastian laughed. “You’re free to watch if you want.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, surprised, and allowed himself to picture it: Blaine, on his knees for another man, or bent over a desk, or sprawled on his back... Being able to look at him from any angle, being able to watch him get penetrated from right up close... “You... would let me watch?” His dick twitched in his pants.

“Absolutely. It doesn’t bother me. You can keep an eye on him, I can have my way with him... And you can make back some of the money you so obviously couldn’t afford to spend on him in the first place, all at the same time.”

Kurt watched Blaine stir more sugar into his coffee. Blaine’s shoulders were hunched and his head was down, like he was trying not to be the center of attention. Kurt turned back to Sebastian. “It looks like Blaine has run out of sugar. Would you be a dear and get him some more?” He smiled sweetly.

Sebastian looked at the remaining sugar packets on the table, but got up anyway and started toward the counter.

“So, Sebastian,” Kurt said to Blaine. “Irritating, or hot?”

Blaine shrugged. “Who says he can’t be both?”

Kurt laughed. “How do you feel about earning some extra money?”

Blaine stirred his coffee and bit his lip. “Can you not leave me alone with him? Or anyone?”

“You’d prefer it if I was there?”

“Yes please.”

“Because of what happened with your dad and that girl?”

Blaine shrugged again.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder and squeezed. “Don’t worry. That’s not going to happen to you.”

Sebastian came back and dropped a ridiculous number of sugar packets on the table in front of Blaine. “Sweets for my sweet.”

Blaine’s lips curved up in a tentative smile. He finally tore his gaze away from his coffee and looked up at Sebastian in time to see him wink. “Thank you.”

Kurt stroked his hand down Blaine’s back, and leaned forward to press a kiss to Blaine’s hair. “There’s a five hundred dollar sweater I’ve had my eye on for a while. Buy it for me this afternoon as part of my advance payment.”

Sebastian nodded. “Done.”

\--

Sebastian was actually pretty fun to shop with. He snarked about the deplorable selection and lack of quality compared with the specialty shops in Paris, and laughed at all Kurt’s bitchy remarks about the horrendous fashion choices of the average Ohio shopper.

Blaine kept being drawn to the most adorable items - bright red pants, boldly striped cardigans, wide-brimmed straw fedoras... And he looked at the bowties in every store that had them, even though he had plenty in his luggage at home. Blaine’s lips quirked up in an involuntary smile every time Kurt said that word. Home.

After they had gotten lunch and Kurt had his fabulous new sweater in his possession, they headed back to the house. Kurt exchanged quick hellos and hugs with his dad, who raised a surprised but indulgent eyebrow at the appearance of Sebastian, before the three boys disappeared down the basement stairs.

Kurt kind of felt like he was being judged as Sebastian looked around. Suddenly the carefully selected furnishings and decorations, which he had saved for and ordered online, looked cheap and tacky, not good enough for someone like Sebastian. Someone like Blaine. Kurt blushed and kept his head down as he untied his boots and pulled them off.

But Sebastian didn’t say anything about it. He just removed his own shoes and turned his attention to Blaine. “So how does this work? Can I order you to do things, or...?” Blaine looked at Kurt, a questioning look on his face.

Kurt blinked. “Um. No. You’re not his master. You ask his permission.” Blaine laughed a surprised, joyful laugh.

Sebastian nodded. “Fair enough.” He turned a flirty smile on Blaine. “Would you strip for me?”

Blaine couldn’t stop grinning for a moment, as he removed all his clothes and set them aside. He got up onto the bed and laid back, shifting his shoulders until he was comfortable, and started stroking his cock, which was still mostly soft. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Kurt pulled a plush armchair over next to the bed and perched on the edge of it, watching intently. He was harder than Blaine already just thinking about what was to come. He touched himself lightly through his pants.

Sebastian didn’t wait for Blaine to be ready. He stripped quickly and just climbed up onto the bed, kneeling next to Blaine and looking down at him. He grabbed the bottle of lube from where it had been left on the bedside table the night before, and waited for Blaine to open his eyes before handing it him. “We can use this, right?”

Blaine nodded and gave his uncooperative cock one more half-hearted tug, then gave up on it and took the lube. He coated his fingers generously, with his eyes trained on Sebastian’s naked body, and started to spread his legs. He reached down, intending to touch himself between his ass cheeks, but Sebastian stopped him. “No, that’s not what I -”

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows. “Hm?”

“You’re supposed to do it to me.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I mean. _Please_ would you do it to me.” He threw a leg over Blaine’s body and hovered over him.

“Oh! Yes, I - Of course.” Blaine’s whole face lit up. “You want me to - fuck you -? I’ll - I can - Yeah.” He excitedly touched between Sebastian’s legs, and reached back to trace along the crack of his ass until he found Sebastian’s hole. He closed his own legs to allow Sebastian to straddle him more easily, and tilted his head up so he could see.

Sebastian shuffled forward on his knees a bit so Blaine could reach better, and rocked his hips as Blaine worked his way inside. “Shit, you’re going fast.”

“Sorry! I can slow down. Did I hurt you?”

“No... No. That’s nice.” Sebastian closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “Mmm. Feels good. Just like that.” His hard cock jerked upward of its own accord, dripping precome onto Blaine’s stomach.

Blaine was suddenly getting so hard so quickly, and he couldn’t help thrusting his hips up, eager for something to rub against. “It’s so tight. Feels so hot.” He pumped his fingers in and out, listening to the slick, rustling sound of Kurt jerking off, only feet away. The soft gasps of pleasure spurred him on.

It didn’t take him long to stretch Sebastian out enough for three fingers, and he felt around inside, burning with heat from the newness of it and the feeling of control.

“Ohhhh, oh fuck, right there. Press on that. Fuck, fuck -” Sebastian’s stomach muscles clenched as he squeezed down around Blaine’s fingers. “Ok. Do it.” He shuddered and sighed. “Come on, let me feel you.”

Blaine pulled out too quickly, and made Sebastian jerk and grunt. “Yeah? You want my cock?” He squirmed around impatiently, and grabbed his cock to hold it straight and line it up while Sebastian lowered himself down. The slow press press press and sudden slip squeeze inside made Blaine buck upward, deeper in, without even meaning to. 

“Fuck!” Sebastian raised himself up and slammed back down again, over and over, slapping his skin against Blaine’s. He fell forward onto his hands on Blaine’s chest, pressing down against him, making red half-moon indents with his nails.

“Ohhhh - God you’re so eager for it. You're such a -"

"Say it. Say it."

Blaine threw his head back and thrust his hips up and down, curled his toes mindlessly and cried out with pleasure. “Slut. You're such a slut."

Sebastian rolled off of Blaine and flipped them both so he was on his back. “Turn over. Come on. Please fuck me.”

“Oh my god -” Blaine got up onto his knees over Sebastian and got his rhythm back as quickly as he could, all his muscles tight, his thighs snapping forward in his desperation. He got his arms under Sebastian’s knees and bent him in half. “Take it, take it -” He fucked him faster, harder, deeper, moaning uncontrollably.

“Fuck, fuck, _yes_ -” Sebastian thrashed his head left and right. He reached up and grabbed onto the headboard as the whole bed shook.

The mattress shifted as Kurt climbed onto it. Blaine felt Kurt lightly touch between his legs. “God, Blaine, your ass looks so good right now,” Kurt panted. The sounds of Kurt stroking himself started up again, quiet but quick.

“I’m, I can’t -” Blaine grunted and gasped. “I’m gonna come. I’m sorry -”

“Yes, do it. Fucking come in me.” Sebastian’s thighs were being pressed deliciously against his chest. He reached a hand between his body and his leg to jerk himself off. “I wanna feel it.”

Blaine felt hot liquid splash onto his ass and heard a cry, and he realized Kurt had just come on him. The thought sent him over the edge and he bucked gracelessly into Sebastian, and came sudden and hard with a sob. He pressed forward against Sebastian and held there as his cock pumped and pulsed, his whole body wracked with pleasure.

Sebastian grabbed Blaine’s hip with his free hand. “Don’t move -” He squeezed his eyes shut. His fist was a blur over his cock. “Just -” He tensed all over as his orgasm built and built, until he finally sagged and sighed and came all over his own torso and Blaine’s.

Kurt crawled over next to Blaine and kissed him hard and messy, moaning into his mouth. He pulled away gasping. “Oh my god, Blaine. I can’t believe how hot that was.”

Blaine grinned and rocked forward, making Sebastian squeak. “I aim to please.” He darted back in for another quick kiss.

Kurt flopped over on his back and waited for Blaine and Sebastian to settle in next to him to enjoy the afterglow. Blaine blushed and glowed with pride at the compliments Sebastian gave him, and Kurt smiled to himself a private smile of satisfaction that _he_ was the one Blaine belonged to.

Eventually they all got up to clean off and get dressed. Sebastian wished Blaine goodnight with a smirk and a kiss to the back of his hand. “I will _definitely_ be back for more.”

When Kurt got back downstairs from walking Sebastian to the door, he found Blaine unpacking his bag and hanging his clothes in the closet. “You did so well tonight, Blaine. I’m so proud of you.”

Blaine stopped what he was doing and looked up at Kurt with wide-eyed surprise. “I - Really?”

“And not just tonight, pleasing Sebastian like that. Earlier today, too. You’re so handsome and polite and charming. Everyone wanted you for their own, but I was the one you were with. I can’t tell you how good that felt.”

Blaine ducked his head, smiling shyly. “Thank you.”

“I waited so long to feel that way.”

“I waited a long time too.”

Kurt tilted his head and gestured to the closet. “So. Unpacking?”

Blaine nodded. “It looks like I’m still going to be here tomorrow, so...”

“Of course you will. You’re mine.”

Blaine looked around at the space that had been cleared for him in the closet, the basement room with the bed he now shared with Kurt, the sweater he had earned himself for his master. His home. He released a long, slow breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and smiled effortlessly. “I’m yours.”


End file.
